1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste collecting box to be installed at a waste depositing enclosure where general wastes from common households are deposited for later transportation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposal of general wastes discharged from common households consists of depositing wastes at a specified waste depositing enclosure usually implemented on the roadside at a predetermined time on a predetermined day of the week, so that a waste transporting truck gathers the wastes, and transfers them to an incinerating plant where the wastes are incinerated to ash.
The waste depositing enclosures are spaces usually formed on the roadside as mentioned above which are specifically assigned for depositing wastes, and some of them are equipped with waste collecting boxes to prevent wastes deposited there from being dispersed, and to indicate that they are the spaces for depositing wastes. The conventional waste collecting box has various types: some of them take the form of a van-like container which has closed walls with one side-wall having a door through which wastes can be hauled into or drawn out of the container, and others of a pen-like container which has only its top surface opened. These waste collecting boxes, once installed, are permanently placed at the same waste depositing enclosures.
These waste collecting boxes come to have an increasingly large capacity partly because the amount of waste discharged from each household has risen considerably in recent years, and the larger box among them has a considerable capacity, for example, of a depth of 1-2 m, and a width (i.e., the length of the longest side) of 2-3 m, with the height being kept the same with the previous one.
Despite that collection of wastes for a given waste depositing enclosure occurs during a specified period of a specified day of the week, the waste collecting box is permanently placed on the side of a roadway or passageway. The box may occupy such a large space with respect to the width of the way that its front surface markedly protrudes towards the center of the way. In worst cases, such boxes may appear successively on both sides of a road at comparatively short intervals, to act as a permanent obstacle to interfere with the smooth passage of passengers and motor vehicles using the road which may result in traffic accidents.
In addition, since the box is permanently kept on the roadside, the likelihood of waste being hauled into the box at a time outside the specified period or on a day different from the specified day, is considerable. Indeed, the enclosure equipped with a box often becomes so dirty as a result of littered trash carelessly hauled towards the box that it disgraces the scenery of the local area.